


Stress Relief

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: perceptor, character: wheeljack, genre: crack, series: crackalackalicious, smut: sparks, tf's are human, verse: post 2007, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=920249#t920249">Prompt</a> from elven_poet: Ok, here's one for you. Craka-verse, Wheeljack and...someone, I'll leave that up to you. What with everything that's been going on and taking care of the kids, I think he needs a little stress relief. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Title:** Stress Relief  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Wheeljack/Perceptor  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=920249#t920249) from elven_poet: Ok, here's one for you. Craka-verse, Wheeljack and...someone, I'll leave that up to you. What with everything that's been going on and taking care of the kids, I think he needs a little stress relief. ^_^

 

**Stress Relief**

 

Perceptor turned as Wheeljack cursed. Vilely. Again.

“Wheeljack?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, jus’ can’t seem ta get this slaggin’ wire connected.”

Perceptor frowned, and crossed to Wheeljack. “Oh my!” he cried when he saw the red welt from the soldering iron.

“It’s fine,” Wheeljack said, but his hands were shaking slightly, and his voice was tight.

Perceptor surmised the reaction was more from anger than pain, but he still took away the solder and iron, and set them aside. He took Wheeljack’s hand in his, and smiled a little as the inventor sighed. “Hush now, and be still, or I shall go find Ratchet to look you over.”

“Aw, that’s just mean.” Wheeljack couldn’t be too bad off if he was able to joke back, but Perceptor was still concerned. There really had been quite a lot of swearing so far today.

Perceptor grinned up at Wheeljack. “I think you shall be fine, but perhaps a break would be good. I believe we have both been working too hard of late.”

Wheeljack shook his head, and tried to go back to the circuit board. “Nah. I mean, sure we’ve been pushin’ it, but we need to.”

Perceptor laid his hands over Wheeljack’s again to stop him. “Please,” he said, cheeks heating as he realized the truth of his words. “I need a break, but if you continue to work, then I shall feel guilty that I am not assisting.”

Wheeljack chuckled wryly, and rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re pushin’ each other unintentionally, aren’t we?”

“We just might be.” Perceptor considered. Yes. Starscream had his mates, and Ratchet his, Soundwave had his younglings, and while the Aerialbots would occasionally come drag Wheeljack away, they had not been by in days, leaving Perceptor to keep working because Wheeljack did not stop, and they really _did_ have so very much to do, with no one else truly capable of helping.

“Ok.” Wheeljack turned, and half-sat on the edge of the work table. “What should we do then? Guess I’m tense, but I don’t feel like goin’ over ta the gym ta workout or run. Really don’t want ta wear myself out either. We still got work ta do after our break.”

Perceptor nodded in agreement, thinking up, and discarding ideas. A movie would be too long, as would a book, he wasn’t particularly hungry. He too, did not wish to workout. One idea, though medically sound, made him giggle.

“What?” Wheeljack asked.

Perceptor shook his head, hand flicking out as though to brush away the silly notion. “Interfacing,” he said, still snickering. “Good for relieving stress, would not take too long, should not exhaust us-“

Wheeljack laughed. “Shouldn’t exhaust us? Percy, ya haven’t been ‘faced properly if ya aren’t exhausted when ya’re done.”

Perceptor blushed hotly, but chuckled. “Perhaps not. It was a very long time ago.”

Wheeljack blinked. “Ya know, I’m beginnin’ ta like this idea. And it ain’t healthy ta go without for too long.”

“Oh? And you interface regularly, do you?”

Wheeljack laughed, and shook his head. “No doubt part o’ my problem. So ya wanna?”

Perceptor blinked. “Interface?”

“Sure. We do deserve a break after all.”

Perceptor hesitated. “I… have never been particularly skilled…”

Wheeljack waved his hand. “Not worried about that. Not like I’m a porn star or anything.”

Perceptor choked on a laugh. “You say that now, but I have heard of your reputation.

Wheeljack snorted, shaking his head as he laughed. “I only hadda reputation cuz Ratchet had a reputation, an’ was always with ‘im whether we were messin’ around or not.”

“A likely story,” Preceptor teased.

Wheeljack chuckled, shrugging. “So ya wanna?”

Perceptor gave it some thought. “I suppose it would do us both some good. Your quarters?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Or right here.” He winked. “Add a little adventure to it.”

Perceptor snickered. “Also convenient for returning to work afterward, as lying down may create an opportunity to fall asleep.” He did glance back at the door. “I believe I shall lock that just in case.” Wheeljack chuckled as Perceptor locked the door, and returned.

Perceptor wasn’t sure how to go about beginning. It wasn’t as if this were some sort of romantic interlude. It was practical, and sensible, and even logical. Perceptor just did not know what to do to get them started. Wheeljack saved him the trouble by pulling a chair closer, and sitting in it.

“If ya sit in my lap, I think we’ll be comfortable enough. Better’n the floor, right?”

Perceptor nodded, then carefully perched himself sideways in Wheeljack’s lap. It was awkward, and as their eyes met, they both chuckled.

“Maybe…” Wheeljack gripped Perceptor’s hips, directing Perceptor to turn until his back rested against Wheeljack’s chest. “Ya know, we don’t have ta do this…”

“If you do not wish to-“

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. Just seem a bit, uh, more tense now.”

Perceptor tipped his head back and to the side, pecking a gentle kiss to Wheeljack’s cheek even as he felt his face flush. “It has been a long time. I am afraid I just have a case of nerves, and have no idea how to begin.”

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Perceptor’s waist, nuzzling their cheeks together. “This seems like a fairly nice start actually.”

Perceptor smiled, and relaxed, resting his arms over Wheeljack’s. “It is.” He hummed softly as Wheeljack’s mouth brushed down his neck. “Was I not supposed to be relaxing you?”

“This’s relaxin’,” Wheeljack countered, his fingers kneading Perceptor’s sides lightly.

“I cannot reciprocate from this position very well.”

“Sure ya can.”

The first gentle brush of spark energy against Perceptor’s spark made him gasp. He scrambled for focus, surprised at how very good that first touch felt. It really had been a _very_ long time since his last interface. Perceptor pulsed back, all but melting into Wheeljack as the energy was returned again. It took a few volleys before their sparks took over, neither lust nor familiarity giving them a faster start.

Wheeljack purred, the sound low, sending a trill of pleasure down Perceptor’s spine. The energy swelled, rolling back and forth languidly between them. Perceptor felt himself relaxing more, his head laid back on Wheeljack’s shoulder, soft gasps filling the air around them. The exchange began to pick up, Wheeljack’s arms tightening around him as Perceptor squirmed.

“Primus!” Wheeljack whispered, lips closing over the shell of Perceptor’s ear and sucking.

Perceptor found himself panting, hot, pushing each throb of energy back to Wheeljack harder. He could hear the sounds he made, yet do nothing to stop them.

Overload surprised Perceptor into shouting, ecstasy rushing though him. Wheeljack rumbled a low moan into his neck, his arms squeezing Perceptor tight for a moment. They both sat silently for a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

Wheeljack snickered. “Well. I _do_ feel a bit better. You?”

Perceptor nodded, still staring up at the ceiling. “I certainly feel more relaxed now. Unfortunately, I feel so relaxed, I do not wish to move.”

Wheeljack grinned against his neck, arms squeezing again in a hug. “Don’t have ta move just yet. Best part after an overload is enjoyin’ the afterglow while cuddlin’.”

Perceptor hummed in agreement, and let his eyes shut. Wheeljack slouched a little, and relaxed too.

“Ya got good ideas, Perce.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
